


Dream Is Tired

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream may be the god of the SMP, Gen, Mentions of human conditioning, No Beta, Techno is not, i actually don't know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In his exhaustion, Dream finds himself in Techno's tundra hut. He admires the posters on the walls and have a chat when Techno gets home.----Dream sounded so tired in Tommy's stream Alone today.
Relationships: Dream & Technoblade
Comments: 5
Kudos: 147
Collections: Anonymous





	Dream Is Tired

The last thing Techno expected to see was Dream, staring at the posters on the walls of his house. He immediately brought out his sword and pointed it at Dream. 

"What are you doing here?" He asks. 

Dream was silent for while before finally, "Did you know he found your hut?"

Techno just gained more questions. "Who are you talking about?"

"Tommy," Dream whispered. 

Techno hadn't seen Tommy for almost two weeks now but he immediately panicked and was about to go make sure his stuff was okay. 

"He didn't take anything." Dream said. 

"What?" 

"Tommy, he didn't take anything."

Techno was a bit shocked. Tommy not stealing anything the first chance he gets? What has this world come to?

"How do I know you're speaking the truth?" He had to be skeptical to Dream's words after all, the green bastard isn't always the most trustworthy.

"I was watching him."

Techno scoffs, "Who aren't you watching."

"You for one." 

"That's a lie and you know it." Even with the mask, Techno can see the smile hidden behind it. He doesn't get what Dream finds so amusing about this.

"You're pulling him under your control." Techno said.

"I don't have a choice."

Techno shakes his head, "Everyone has a choice and you made yours. You decided that Tommy was in your way and so you decided that you needed him to be exiled so he can be reliant on you."

"He was causing the most trouble everywhere. I had to in order to keep peace."

"You aren't a god." Techno nearly growled out, he didn't like where this conversation was going. 

The two stared each other in silence for a bit.

"Then how did you do it?" 

Techno was a bit confused at this change in topic. "Do what? Become the best fighter in the universe? Become the best potato farmer of Hypixel?"

"Rule the Antarctic Empire and then the entire Earth SMP."

Techno wasn't too sure on how to react to that. Especially since he wasn't even sure as to when Dream began his existence. 

"Umm, I didn't exactly rule the Earth SMP you know."

Dream tilts his head as if confused. Techno teeters between his two foot as he considers on telling Dream everything 

"But you were still able take over everything."

Techno sighs, "Yeah but I had to return everything immediately afterwards in a trial."

"But why?" Dream asks. 

Techno can't tell what it is that Dream doesn't get but it seems he has been silent for too long.  
"Aren't you the god of those lands? So why did they think they can take what was yours?"

Techno may have finally understood what Dream is getting at and he has no choice but to sigh at the other's misunderstanding. 

"I'm not a god Dream."

Dream is suddenly very close and before he can react, he finds his pig mask removed. Pink eyes stare into the pitch black holes of the mask that Dream wears and as much as he wants to re-summon his weapon, he finds himself frozen in place. He can't tell if this is because of fear or something else.

"You're not a god..."

To Techno, that seemed as if it was the most obvious answer but the way Dream said that, a mix of disappointment and awe confuses him. Does Dream not realize that he isn't any kind of god? That he only worships the Blood God?

"I had thought..." Dream shakes his head, "no, never mind."

Dream steps away from Techno, putting the pig mask back in it's place. He begins to walk towards the door to leave the hut. 

"Dream," Techno calls out. Dream turns back to look at Techno, his head tilted.

_"What are you?"_

Dream tilts his head up as if in thought to how to answer. Until finally, he snaps his fingers and in an incredibly cheery voice he says: 

"A tired god I guess?"

Dream then disappears as if he teleported away. Techno hates it when the other does that. He closes the door and sighs. 

"More like a lonely guy."

**Author's Note:**

> RP!Dream's character is complicated and confusing especially since we can't see his perspective but that is what makes him interesting. Of course his actions towards Tommy these past few streams (which I have just learned is 2 weeks in the SMP timeline) is not right. 
> 
> Low-key, I think Dream is writing RP!Dream's death. But that's just me.


End file.
